Partners
by Valiani
Summary: When Allen came back from a mission, he brought with him a strange Asian girl. A girl who has no memories, that is. It seems he made a promise to her, and in order to keep that promise, he has to make her his partner in the Black Order. OCx?


**Hey. Valiani here. Uh, I found this on my computer today. I think I wrote it about... 2-3 months ago? I finished up some stuff at the end and decided to post it, to see how this would go. No, Daiki is not a "Mary-Sue". She simply lost her memories, and Allen made a promise to her... a promise which I won't reveal yet... if I reveal it. I'd like to see how the response is to this "first chapter" before I continue on with anything. If you read all this, cool. I like you ;)**

**Oh, and it's short because like I said, this is an experiment. I haven't written DGM fanfiction before. Hmm. Is this romance? ... kinda. Don't expect me to rush it, though... I don't like doing that. ^-^U**

Allen bit his lip, looking up at Komui.  
>"She needs me." He whispered, looking toward Komui's couch, where a frail-looking girl dressed in a pure white dress sat patiently. Her pale face, matching the color of her dress, was blank of emotion, taking on the persona of an Asian porcelain doll.<p>

"I know you pity the girl, Allen, but—"

"I don't pity her. I care about her!" Allen argued, his brows furrowed as he turned back to Komui. Komui sighed.  
>"All right, I'll rephrase that. I understand you've grown <em>attached<em> to this girl, Allen, but she's an outsider, and outsiders aren't allowed in the Black Order. Although I must say that this outsider in particular doesn't look like too much trouble, however the rules still stand." Komui let his eyes drift to the girl as well.  
>"What about Jerry? He was an outsider once, too!"<br>"That's different, Allen. Jerry works for us. He's a _hired hand._"

"… she can work for me." Allen suggested desperately, "she can be my partner!" He didn't even know what he was saying. He needed to help this girl, and to do that she had to be with him. Komui blinked.

"Your partner? As in, like your own specially assigned Finder?"  
>"Well… she can always be an Exorcist, too. Just ask Hevlaska to take a look at her! No, wait, I don't want her to be an Exorcist, it's too scary for her—ummmm…" Allen was struggling to find the girl some way to be helpful to the Black Order, "I don't want her working in the Science Department, either, she'd never get any rest—"<br>"I don't think you have the option of opting out jobs for her, Allen. If we allow this outsider girl—"  
>"Her name is <em>Daiki Shirayuuki<em>*!" Allen snapped. His face soon flushed and he began to stumble out an apology.  
>"When'd she tell you her name, Allen?" Lenalee asked Allen curiously.<br>"A-ah, well, she didn't. K-Kanda actually named her." Everyone shot a surprised look at Kanda, "he said something like 'we found her in the snow, so why not call her the Shirayuuki?' or something like that—and then Lavi started calling her Daiki and-and…." Allen sighed, clearly stressed.  
>"—Right. As I was saying, Allen, the girl doesn't have many options here in the Order. I mean, look at her! She's practically a zombie." Everyone's eyes fell on the girl at the same time. He was right, of course. Ever since Allen brought her out of that cave at their last mission, she's been impassive to everything.<p>

"Well, brother, if Daiki isn't compatible with Innocence, she can always help Jerry in the kitchen." Lenalee said cheerfully.  
>"Oh, what a wonderful suggestion from my dear Lenalee~" Komui began to dance around Lenalee.<br>"I don't know if Jerry'd be happy about some girl busting in on his job." Lavi said doubtfully. No one heard him.

Poor Lavi. No one seemed to pay him much attention anymore.

Allen led 'Daiki' to his room, his face still slightly red from Komui's sudden decision.  
><em>"Allen, since Daiki is now your responsibility, and there are no available rooms on your floor, Daiki will be sharing your room with you. We'll bring by another bed soon enough, so it shouldn't be much trouble."<em>

Allen sighed, shaking his head slightly.  
>"You'll take the bed, Daiki. I'll just get some blankets and sleep on the floor. I want you to wash up some so I can take you to meet Jerry." He told her, handing her a towel. He made a mental note to buy her some new clothes later.<p>

Luckily, Daiki now knew how to bathe herself. Back when they'd first found her, it was as if she were a newborn baby. She didn't know how to dress herself, clean herself, eat, or do multiple other simple tasks. Also very lucky, the Finder that had been on that mission with Lavi, Kanda and Allen himself was female, so she was able to teach Daiki how to do the more personal tasks.

Allen sighed. He knew teaching Daiki all the things about the world would be hard. He couldn't even imagine what having your memories erased would be like.

Nonetheless, he made a promise to Daiki when he'd found her. Only his God knew the lengths he would go to, just to keep a promise made to a girl he didn't even know.

*Daiki: Great Radiance, or Child who shines brightly  
>Shirayuuki: White Snow<p> 


End file.
